Blue
by Yukari Hyuu-Kei
Summary: /Warna itu adalah sebuah tragedi. Tidak ada satu pun hasrat bagiku untuk menyukainya. Menggelikan. Warna itu menyesakkan. Biru .../ OCMaki & KakeiMaki love stories. RnR plese!
1. My Tragedy

_**Blue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Apa yang kupikirkan?_

_Warna itu merupakan sebuah tragedi_

_Tidak ada satupun hasrat bagiku untuk menyukainya_

_Menggelikan_

_Warna itu menyesakkan_

_._

_Biru—_

_._

**Desclaimer : ** _Riichiro Inagaki__ & __Yusuke Murata_

**Written ****By : **_Yukari Hyuu-Kei_

_Tragedy/Romance_

_The KakeiMaki & OCMaki love story_

_._

**Warning : **Ada beberapa adegan yang terinspirasi dari sebuah novel. Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

"_Dan warna itu—Biru—sebuah warna yang akan mengotori perasaanku. Warna indah yang selalu kudapati di mana pun aku berada—langit, laut ... tapi pada akhirnya, jika kau menyuruh untuk kenyataan yang berkata, aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku ..."_

.

**Shibuya Maki P.O.V.**

**.**

Namaku Shibuya Maki. Dulu, aku tidak peduli soal cinta. Menurutku itu adalah sebuah hal yang membosankan dan tidak penting. Aku lebih menyukai fashion dan kosmetik. Yah, aneh memang. Aku suka kosmetik, tapi tidak mau dicintai? Padahal para gadis itu biasanya ingin tampil _wah_ supaya memikat perhatian kaum adam, kan? Hahaha ...

_Tapi itu dulu_.

Kelas 8. Semuanya berawal dari ketidak sengajaan dan kebetulan. Ketika seorang laki-laki salah mengirimkan SMS ke nomor _handphone_-ku. Tak pernah kusangka, ternyata dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Seorang kakak kelas di kelas 9.

Imazeki Shunta. Itulah nama yang diberikan orangtuanya ketika lahir. Seorang lelaki yang populer.

_From : Shunta-senpai_

_Shibuya-san, sepulang sekolah temui aku di koridor kelas 8, ya!_

__ At : 12.22 P.M._

SMS itu datang ketika jam istirahat makan siang. Aku tersenyum kecil walau dalam hati aku sempat bingung.

Sorenya, aku benar-benar datang ke koridor yang dimaksud oleh Imazeki-_senpai_. Nampaknya mantan ketua OSIS itu sudah menungguku di sana.

"Sore, Shibuya-_san_," ucapnya lembut. Aku tersenyum.

"Ada apa, _senpai_? Tidak biasanya kau mengontakku di dunia nyata," aku tertawa kecil, mengingat Imazeki-_senpai_ memang dekat denganku hanya di dunia maya saja.

"Iya. Ini pertama kalinya kita berbincang langsung, kan?" katanya membenarkan. "Sekarang, aku punya sedikit urusan denganmu. Bisa?"

Aku mengangguk saja. Toh, aku tidak sesibuk itu untuk menolaknya.

"Ikut aku," ajaknya. Menuju ke lift dan sampai di lantai teratas.

Aku mengikutinya.

Ia yang awalnya berdiri membelakangiku, sekarang berbalik menghadapku. Menatap mata hijauku. Juga rambut oranyeku yang sesekali bergerak ditiup angin.

"Shibuya-_san_ ..."

"Y, ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu,"

_DEG_!

A, apa? Apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Aku terkejut. Ya, tentu saja. Tapi saat itu, aku merasa begitu nyaman. Sangat. Dan saat itu, diluar kesadaranku aku mengatakan ...

"Iya, aku juga,"

A ... PAAA?

Hh! Sayangnya aku sudah mengatakannya. Walau pelan, tapi Imazeki-_senpai_ mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan sekarang, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan _ah, aku kelepasan bicara! Aku tidak menyukaimu!_ Mana mungkin ...

Imazeki-_senpai_ sesaat tampak terkejut. Namun akhirnya ia berjalan mendekatiku. Memelukku. Dan sekali lagi, aku merasakan kenyamanan itu.

"Jadilah pacarku, Shibuya-_san_,"

"Iya, tentu saja,"

Lagi-lagi itu ulah mulutku yang kelepasan bicara.

_Blue_

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya Sabtu sore, Imazeki-_senpai_ mengajakku berjalan-jalan dengannya.

Sudah beberapa jam kami bersama. Jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Wah, sudah jam segini," gumamku. Imazeki-_senpai_ menoleh.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

"Hmm ..." aku diam sejenak. "Iya, aku tidak bisa pulang terlalu malam,"

Imazeki-_senpai_ menghela napas. "Baiklah, ayo pulang,"

Aku berjalan duluan. Agak terburu-buru. Di depanku sekarang adalah jalan raya. Setelah merasa aman, aku segera menyebrang.

"Shibuya!" teriak Imazeki-_senpai_ tiba-tiba. Tentu saja aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Tapi ...

Tapi dengan cepat ia mendorongku. Kepalaku terbentur sesuatu. Tapi sesaat, ketika pandangan mataku gelap, aku mendengar suara mobil direm dengan cepat. Detik itu juga aku segera mencoba untuk membuka mataku. Walau buram, aku terus mencari apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Namun nampaknya mataku hanya bisa melihat sebuah mobil. Melarikan diri. Mobil berwarna ...

_Biru?_

_Senpai_? Bagaimana dengannya? Ketika mataku menuju ke arahnya, dengan tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi sangat gelap. Dan aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

_Blue_

Aku membuka mataku. Hanya mata kanan yang dapat terbuka. Mata kiriku tampak begitu gelap.

"Shibuya-_chan_, sudah bangun?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Otohime. Seorang gadis cantik yang dekat denganku sejak kelas 7.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku pelan.

Tiba-tiba, Otohime menunduk. "Kau ... kau mengalami kebutaan sebelah mata. Dan ada retak di tulang lututmu. Mm ..."

Apa? Aku ... mengalami kebutaan sebelah mata? Ti, tidak! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku? Apa salahku? Dan lagi, bagaimana dengan ... dengan ...

Dengan Imazeki-_senpai_?

"Imazeki-_senpai_ ..." kataku terputus.

"Keadaannya kritis! Ia masih dalam keadaan _coma_ dan dokter pun tidak bisa memastikan kapan ia akan bangun," terangnya.

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya lagi. Aku terlalu merasa bersalah. Kenapa ... kenapa ia menyelamatkanku saat itu? Akhirnya hanya jadi begini! Akhirnya hanya penyesalan yang datang. Selalu!

Dan, _biru_?

...

"Kalau kau ingin menjenguk Imazeki-_senpai_, kata dokter silakan saja. Mereka .. tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi. Kau, mau kuantar ke ruangannya?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

Otohime membantuku. Saat ini aku harus berjalan dengan kurk. Retak di kakiku masih belum sembuh secara utuh. Walau kata Otohime, ini bukan retak yang begitu parah.

Suara kurk menggaung di rumah sakit ini. Sepi. Sesepi keadaan hatiku. Sesak.

_Graak ..._

Otohime membuka pelan pintu ruangan Imazeki-_senpai_. Dan segeralah kutangkap sosoknya di atas tempat tidur berwarna putih. Namun, alat detektor jantung sudah tidak terpasang lagi di tubuhnya. Ia tampak begitu tenang. Dan ... sudah ...

Sudah ...

"Imazeki-_senpai_!" teriakku.

Suster tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Oh, kau ... gadis yang saat itu sedang bersama Imazeki-_san_, kan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Resah. "... maaf kami lupa memberitahumu. Karena saat itu kau sedang dalam keadaan pingsan. Imazeki-_san_ ... sudah tidak ada. Kami sudah mencoba banyak hal, tapi nihil. Ia .. sudah pergi. Maafkan kami,"

Mendengar itu, aku tidak lagi bersuara. Padahal di dalam hatiku aku berteriak.

Apa yang dia katakan barusan?

Tidak ...

Tidak!

"Shibuya ... _chan_ ..."

Suara itu terdengar pelan. Dari mulut Otihime yang tampaknya juga merasa begitu kaget. Tapi aku tidak merespon. Hanya tenggelam pada diam.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Cairan itu keluar begitu saja dari mataku. Mengucur dingin.

_Tidak ..._

_Kalau saja saat itu dia tidak ..._

_Aaah ..._

_Biru—_

"Biru ..."

"Apa?"

"Mobil itu ... biru,"

Kini tatapanku kosong. Menatap Imazeki-_senpai_ yang tidak lagi bergerak. Menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum.

"Benda itu yang membunuhnya."

_Blue_

Imazeki-_senpai_ mendonorkan sebelah matanya untukku. Aku sudah berkali-kali menolaknya, tapi orangtuanya tetap memaksakan sebelah matanya untukku. Katanya, daripada Shunta meninggal dengan sia-sia. Ya, akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Operasi berjalan lancar. Dan kini, Imazeki-_senpai_ ikut melihat dunia dengan matanya—yang sekarang telah menjadi mataku. Bagiku, ia tetap hidup. Ia tetap berada di sisiku. Dan warna itu—_Biru_—warna yang akan mengotori perasaanku. Sebuah warna yang tidak akan kusukai. Janji ini akan selalu terucap di lisanku tanpa adanya sebuah suara. Pasti.

_Ever, never_

_Blue_

**Tbc**

Osh, akhirnya selesai! Saya mohon maaf atas ke-OOC-an Maki! Maaf! Maaf! *plakplakplak*

Kenapa dari dulu saya suka nulis tragedi yang memiliki sangkut-paut dengan kecelakaan, yak? =.=" kebiasaan, deh.

Saya sebenernya nggak tega nulis ini! Saya cinta biru! *apasih*

Ah, gapenting!

**R  
E  
V  
E  
W  
N  
Y  
A**

**.**

**M  
A  
N  
A  
?**

**?**


	2. He is, blue

_**Blue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aah—_

_Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya_

_Warna itu_

_Tersangka dari kematian _dirinya_,_

_tapi ..._

_tapi,_

_Tapi sial_

_Aku tidak mungkin _membenci _warna itu_

_Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya_

_y__ah,_

_menyedihkan_

_memang. Aku tahu itu_

.

.

**Eyeshield 21 **_Riichiro Inagaki__ & __Yusuke Murata_

**Come Back To Me (lyrics) ** _Utada __Hikaru_

**Written By : **_Yukari Hyuu-Kei_

_Tragedy/Romance_

_The KakeiMaki & OCMak__i love story_

**Warning : **Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

"_Tidak ..." / "Kau membuat janjiku sia-sia, _bodoh_!" / "Kenapa kau harus muncul?" / "Di mana janjiku mengatakan kalau aku akan membencimu," / "Tapi setelah kutengok kenyataan sedikit," / "Apa dayaku untuk menolak kenyataan?"_

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Shibuya Maki P.O.V **

.

.

**Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara**** : Ahaha, itulah masalahnya. ****Saya sendiri juga crazy with blue, loh ... Seru n menyentuh? Waah ... padahal dasarnya saya juga deg degan takut pembaca nggak menikmati. Ehehehe. Pacar pertama o.O" aku tak laku-laku~ =.=". Iyak. Biru di sini memang memiliki makna yang berkaitan dengan Kakei-kun ^^. Oke, update. Hee? Take Care of Lady Maki itu bukan fict buatan sayaa ... itu buatan Undine-Yaha-senpai ^^ **

**Nasaka x Mizumachi : Ahahaha, itulah. Saya memang sengaja membuat yang namanya mirip dengan Kakei ^^ update!**

**DarkAngelYouichi (anonimous) : Hola juga ^^ begitulah. Ternyata yang suka biru, banyak beud, yak? =.="a Update :D Oh, iya ... saya minta maaf, ya! Gara-gara kecerobohan saya, anda jadi harus me-review dua kali ==" sekali lagi saya minta maaf!**

**Akita Need –MusicSpeech : yay~ Saya juga nge-fave biru loh, say ^^" Kakei ada di sini *nunjuk naskah chappie 2* **

**Sharon Himawari : waah ... alhamdulillah ^^ yah ... habis, warna biru itu yang bakal membuat chapter-chapter sebelumnya tetap berlanjut :) thx, senpai ^^ update!**

**undine-yaha : uooh, senpai! Iya, saya sudah menduga pecinta biru memang banyak! ^^ tragis? Syukurlah tragisnya kerasa [?] ... padahal saya sudah harap-harap cemas, loh ... terlalu cepat, ya? Fuwaa ... fict saya memang tidak sebagus anda, undine-senpai ;). Update!**

**Rock Shine : uooh, keren? o.O" benarkah? Saya nggak nyangka, loh! *plak, lebay!* si 'itu' itu, Maki atau Imazeki? ^^**

**Aoihoshi A.k.a Fiqih : ini in-progress, say ^^ Ini lanjutannya di sini. Ahahaha, terimakasih kritiknya ;) iya, saya usahain di bagian ini lebih panjang. Semoga menikmati, ya!**

**Scarlett Yukarin : Aah, ternyata nama kita sama, senpai :D Ah, bagus? o.O Benarkah? Saya malah nggak begitu merasakan bagusnya fict ini =.=" Ahahaha, yap. Biru itu yang akan melanjutkan kisah antara Maki dan Kakei ^^ Update~  
**

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke kelas di jam istirahat pertama. _Pelajaran pasti telah usai_, pikirku. Pada semenit yang lalu, aku sedang berada di ruang OSIS, sebagai sekretaris dan memberikan pertanggung jawaban soal _class meeting_ yang baru saja terlaksana. Dan pertemuanku dengan Sang Ketua OSIS itu nampaknya menghabiskan seluruh jam pelajaran pertamaku.

"... iya! Matanya yang biru itu ..."

"... ooh, cowok baru tadi? ..."

"... aku setuju denganmu, Eri! Dia ..."

Dan nampaknya, ada sesuatu yang _wah_ ketika aku pergi tadi. Murid barukah itu? Siapa murid laki-laki bermata biru yang mereka bicarakan itu?

Oh, iya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Shibuya Maki. Kini, aku seorang remaja kelas 9 di sebuah sekolah elit Kyoshin. Cukup, bukan? Setidaknya kalian cukup mengenalku di kehidupanku sewaktu kelas delapan—yah. Ketika itu terjadi sebuah kejadian. Mengerikan kalau kubilang. Kejadian itu sempat meminta korban—dan tragisnya, korban yang terpilih adalah seorang murid yang seharusnya sekarang duduk di kelas 10 itu.

Karena bingung akan keadaan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas, menemui temanku, Otohime.

Dan, benar saja. Sebelum aku sampai di kelasnya yang berada di seberang kelasku, gadis berkuncir kuda itu mendatangiku, dengan senyum mengembang. Seakan ia ingin mengatakan kalau Mizumachi telah memberinya cokelat valentine—tapi hello ... ini sudah bulan April.

"Shibuya-_chan_!" serunya. Gadis itu akhirnya sadar juga kalau sempat kuperhatikan.

"Apa yang telah terjadi dengan Si Rambut Landak itu?" tanyaku.

"Ah, Mizumachi? Bukan, bukan ..." ia menggoyangkan satu jarinya—berlagak seperti seorang profesor. "Bukan itu maksud kedatanganku."

"Lalu apa?"

"Di kelasmu, ada murid baru, kan?" tanyanya dengan semangat. "Bermata dan berambut biru?"

Apa? Jadi ... yang biru bukan cuma matanya? Oh God ...

"Yah, mungkin," jawabku malas.

"Mungkin?" Otohime menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya. Aku hanya mendengar berita itu dari teman perempuan di kelasku, sekembalinya aku dari ruangan Tamura—ketua OSIS kita. Awalnya aku cukup menasaran. Melihat begitu banyak yang antusias akan kedatangannya." aku menghela napas. "Tapi ternyata dugaanku lain. Dari berita yang kau dan mereka bawa, dia didominasi dengan warna biru. Huh."

"Jadi ..." Otohime memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau masih ... trauma dengan warna itu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya soal trauma sudah hilang. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak akan menyukai orang yang menjadikan warna biru sebagai warna favoritnya."

Otohime nampaknya mengeluarkan suara _ooh_ pelan. "Tapi kata teman-teman, dia menarik, loh?"

"Mungkin tidak semenarik yang kau bayangkan." jawabku. "Betapa menariknya dia mungkin akan dikalahkan dengan warna yang dia sukai!"

Gadis di hadapanku menggaruk kepalanya yang—pasti—tidak gatal. Ia nampaknya bisa merasakan kekecewaanku.

"Jadi," tambahku. "Apa yang kau tahu dari murid baru itu?"

Otohime mengangkat pundaknya. "Aku tidak banyak tahu. Informasi yang kudapat dari teman-teman hanya menyebutkan, kalau mata dan rambutnya berwarna biru. Biru cerah untuk matanya dan biru indigo gelap untuk rambutnya." terang Otohime. "Lalu ..."

"Lalu?"

"Dia cukup tinggi—atau memang tinggi malah. Sebanding dengan Mizumachi. Seorang pindahan dari Amerika dan nampaknya, ia akan segera mendaftar di klub American Football itu." Otohime melanjutkan.

Aku tidak setertarik mata Otohime yang berbinar menjelaskan tentang Si Murid Baru itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya, ya?" godaku.

"Ap ... pa?" wajahnya memerah. Aku tergelak.

"Apakah Si Rambut Landak itu telah tenggelam di Pasifik?" aku terus tertawa.

"Tidak juga!" jawabnya agak kesal. "Aku tidak menyukai Mizumachi—ataupun murid baru itu. Ah, setidaknya yang nomor dua kusebutkan memang tidak ..."

Aku menghentikan tawaku dengan beberapa tarikan napas yang cepat seperti seseorang yang terengah-engah.

Dan tepat setelah itu, bel berbunyi. Otohime yang masih berwajah merah tetap tidak bereksi apa-apa sampai aku kembali buka suara setelah gelakanku tadi.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Otohime-_chan_!" aku tersenyum jahil dan segera meninggalkannya.

Kelas, sudah cukup ramai. Banyak di antara mereka sedang mengerjakan PR Fisika mereka yang—sudah kuduga—belum mereka kerjakan, sehingga mereka menyelesaikannya dengan waktu kira-kira tiga menit sebelum guru fisika kami yang superkiller itu masuk.

Masih melangkah melewati meja-meja dan kursi-kursi saat itu. Ketika aku melihat seseorang yang—mungkin—sedaritadi mengundang pembicaraan seluruh kelas ... atau tepatnya seluruh angkatan kami. Yah, mungkin juga sebagian kakak atau adik kelas kami. Tapi yang menyedihkan, semua orang yang terlibat pembicaraan tentangnya semua didominasi oleh kaum Hawa.

_Biru—_

_Kenapa dia harus ada?  
Kenapa dia harus datang di saat luka itu belum terobati?  
Atau kau memang senang membuatku sakit, huh?  
Menaburkan garam di atas luka yang hampir pulih_

_Itu menyakitkan, _bodoh_!_

_Sial ... aku tidak pernah mengharapkanmu!_

_Apa dia yang mereka maksud?_ Gumamku di dalam hati sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ya, kuakui ada sedikit bagian penampilannya yang _wah_—atau yah ... gampangnya kubilang saja menarik.

Tapi bagiku, dia biasa saja. Menyakitkan, malah. Walau seingatku, mobil yang menabrak Imazeki-_senpai_ tidak ada unsur biru yang sama dengan dia. Bukan biru gelap seperti rambutnya, tapi bukan juga warna biru cerah seperti matanya.

Tetap saja.

Janji tetaplah janji. Di mana aku mengucapkannya, aku punya amanat yang besar untuk mematuhinya. Semakin aku bisa mematuhi sebuah janji, semakin naiklah martabatku sebagai manusia. Begitulah dunia hukum.

_I wish that I could photoshop on  
Our bad memories  
Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks_

_Won't leave me alone _

.

_I wish that he would listen to her  
Side of the story  
It isn't that bad, it isn't that bad  
And she's wiser for it now_

.

Aku duduk di bangkuku. Tampak sekilas lelaki itu memperhatikanku—tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk mempedulikannya. Dia penjahat—secara tidak langsung. Dia pembunuh—walau sebenarnya bukan itu yang terjadi. Aku samasekali tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi yang jelas, siang ini sosoknya selalu membayangi pikiranku. Oh, bukan. Bukan sosok Imazeki-_senpai_ yang familiar itu. Sungguh bukan. Ini tentang sosok lelaki itu. Yang bahkan, namanya saja belum kuketahui.

Lama-lama, aku agak risih dengan perhatiannya ke arahku, dan akhirnya, aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Tapi wajah itu samasekali tidak memandangiku. Memandang ke arah bangku sekitarku saja tidak. Dia hanya membuka-buka buku paket fisikanya walau tampak jelas—kalau dia membenci pelajaran ini.

Kenapa aku selalu berpikir kalau dia melihat ke arahku? Ini keenam kalinya aku menoleh untuk memastikan, tapi nihil. Apa pun yang ia pandang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Sama sekali tidak ada. Walau hanya hubungan soal tata letak bangkuku, tetap saja dia tidak memperhatikannya.

Pelajaran ini serasa begitu lama bagiku. Hingga, jam makan siang akhirnya datang.

_Blue_

"Hee ... Shibuya-_chan_, kau kenapa?"

Aku hampir tersedak mendengar ucapannya. "Apa? Memang ada apa denganku?"

Otohime menggeleng pelan. "Kau aneh setelah pertama kali bertemu dengan Kakei-_kun_."

"Siapa itu?"

"Murid baru itu!" kata Otohime setelah menghela napas.

"Apanya yang aneh? Aku biasa saja!" elakku tidak terima.

"Nyatanya kau selalu salah tingkah jika berhadapan dengannya—baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung." tukas Otohime.

"Aku tidak begitu!"

"Kau begitu."

"Tidak!"

"Iya. Dan hal itu baru saja terbukti." Otohime memandangku sekilas. "Mungkin janjimu tentang _aku tidak akan menyukai warna biru_ itu tidak akan terlaksana dengan baik ..."

"Apa?" selaku. "Jadi, kau mau bilang aku tertarik dengan Kakei itu?"

"Teknisnya menyukai."

"Tidak lucu, Otohime!" aku menukas. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar."

"Kita buktikan saja, Shibuya-_chan_. Kalau ternyata pada akhirnya kau menyukai Kakei-_kun_, berarti aku yang menang!" ia tersenyum meringis. "Dan jika sebaliknya—kau sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan Kakei-_kun_, berarti kau yang menang!"

"Baik, aku sepakat!"

Kami saling memandang dengan senyuman menantang, lalu dengan bersama kami beranjak berdiri mengakhiri makan siang hari ini.

"_Aku menyukai Kakei?_" aku berjalan di koridor kelas 9. "Ah, dasar bodoh." aku tersenyum kecil. "Akan kubuktikan kalau aku yang akan menang, Otohime!"

_Blue_  
**Tbc**

**Osh, maaf telah menunggu! Blue chappie 2 akhirnya update! ^^**

**Apakah anda sekalian bisa menikmatinya? Saya harap begitu walau akhirnya yang jadi juga hanya sesuatu yang GaJe dan sia-sia. *apasih* ahaha~**

**Lalalaaa *kebiasaan!* UWOUWO YEAH YEAAAHHH! ****[?] REVIEWNYA DI MANAAA? LALALAAAA *ditimpuk sendal***

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

.**  
^.^**


End file.
